


Give Up, Give In

by hazelfern



Series: The Packhouse [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mentioned rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itching with pre-rut frustration, Rin corners Ai again and asserts his authority over the Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Up, Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while. I've been dealing with some super fun depression and anxiety (nothing new, but these things flare up), so that kinda killed my creativity for a while. I took advantage of a brief reprieve to write this and I hope you like it! Know that I am working on more plotty stories, but they take a lot more time and finesse. 
> 
> This fic is in response to a request by Jenna and takes place soon after [A Change of Pace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4563876). It may be more dub-con than non-con, but better safe than sorry. 
> 
> (Oh, and I added a few sentences to the end of [Whatever Gets You Off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4696202), if you feel like checking that out!)

Rin was pissed. Haru had pinned him _again_ , using Rin’s mindless aggression to his advantage and tripping the heavier Alpha (which, for the record, Rin considered cheap). He’d bitten into his mark and held on until Rin quit struggling, seeming almost bored with the whole affair. At least Sousuke had the decency to be a smug bastard afterward, smirking like he’d accomplishing something significant by bringing Rin to the ground. Haru acted like it was some kind of chore to put Rin in his place. To some, it would seem like confidence, but Rin knew that Haru just didn’t care about rank and that pissed him off even more.

Distantly, he knew he was on edge because of his impending rut, but he was too preoccupied with being angry to give two fucks. He’d challenged both higher-ranking Alphas and lost both times and now he was desperate to assert his dominance over someone, anyone.

It was just luck that he ran into Ai first. Privately, Rin was rather pleased that he could finish what he’d started yesterday, before Sousuke had walked in on them. Letting the kid see him getting taken down like that hadn’t done much for his bad mood. But more than that, he’d been impatient to claim Ai ever since freakin’ Nagisa had gotten to him first.

The fact that Ai was letting himself get cornered again so easily made Rin suspect that part of the Omega also wanted to pick up where they left off. He could tell the kid had the hots for him, what with the furtive glances and the perpetual blush whenever they were in the same room. Rin supposed that by claiming Ai, he was inviting more direct solicitations for attention, which he got enough of from Nagisa, but it’d be worth it to have an Omega option that wouldn’t call him _Rin-chan_ during sex.

Ai didn’t seem to notice him come in, back turned and too absorbed in his book to look up, so Rin made his presence known. “Omega!” he barked, and Ai jumped, looking over his shoulder and shrinking in on himself when he saw Rin. The Alpha narrowed his eyes. Some reconditioning was in order.

“ _Come here_ ,” he ordered, the words thick with Alpha authority, and Ai’s body reacted before his brain had a chance to process the command. He abandoned his book and moved to stand in front of Rin, submissively averting his eyes.

“Y-yes, Alpha?” he said timidly, and Rin grinned as the title sent fire straight to his groin. This was exactly what he’d been craving.

“You’re coming with me,” he said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Clamping his hand down on the back of Ai’s neck, he steered the Omega upstairs.

“O-oh, um,” Ai started, but a firm squeeze at his nape shut him up.

Once they were in Rin’s room and he had locked the door, he turned Ai around and crowded him back against the wall, letting his eyes wander freely over the boy’s body. He was cute, Rin had no trouble admitting that. Quick to blush and eager to please. Poor thing was trembling now, unnerved by Rin’s scrutiny and proximity.

“Hey baby,” he purred. “We got interrupted yesterday, but that’s not going to happen this time.” A little shiver ran through Ai’s body, his eyes flicking to Rin’s face and away just as quickly. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Rin rolled his eyes. “What?” he prompted flatly. Ai swallowed hard.

“M-Makoto said…not until after your r-rut,” he stammered, then cowered as Rin’s sultry expression turned angry. The Alpha growled warningly, the sound baring down on Ai and forcing him to retreat into his hunched shoulders.

“I don’t _care_ what a Beta has to say,” Rin snarled. Ai’s nervous words had triggered vivid memories of his recent fight with Haru and he was in no mood to have his rank challenged now. “ **I’m** the Alpha here. So shut up and _get down_.”

Ai dropped to his knees like a rock, staring up at Rin helplessly. The Alpha loomed over him, radiating intimidation and fury. “I said _down!_ ” Flinching, Ai curled into a ball, pressing his forehead into the carpet at Rin’s feet. Rin stared down at the small Omega, eyes wide with intensity.

“Good,” he breathed, his anger somewhat mollified by the boy’s obedience. A shudder rippled through Ai’s body, betraying the pleasure he felt at the word of approval, and Rin cocked an eyebrow. The kid liked praise, eh? Then Rin’d give him the chance to earn more.

“ _Roll over_ ,” he commanded, nudging Ai’s side with his foot. The Omega obeyed, albeit hesitantly and while keeping his eyes averted. He kept his arms tucked tight at his sides and his knees pulled up, an instinctual attempt to protect his stomach.

Rin’s nostrils flared at Ai’s continued resistance. Bracing his arm against the wall for balance, he slotted his bare foot under Ai’s knees, applying slight pressure to the boy’s vulnerable belly. Ai whimpered and reflexively curled up tighter, but a low growl from Rin urged him to move his knees away and give the Alpha complete access instead. He didn’t want to provoke Rin further by defying his show of authority.

“Now you’re getting it.” Ai could hear the smirk in Rin’s tone and he flushed. Relying on instinct to quell his nervousness, he turned his head to fully expose his neck. Sure, he had daydreamed about Rin claiming him, but actually being faced with the Alpha’s undivided attention was a bit overwhelming.

Rin stared hungrily at Ai’s pale throat. His gaze drifted lower, and he frowned when the collar of Ai’s shirt blocked his view.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered. Ai started to sit up, but Rin kept his foot firm on the Omega’s belly. “ _Stay down_.”

Ai swallowed and laid his head back on the carpet. He pulled at his shirt and Rin lifted his foot just enough to let the fabric out from under it, then pressed back into the warmth of Ai’s stomach. The bare skin was soft, and as Ai wiggled out of his clothes, Rin could feel twisting and shifting of his muscles. When Ai finally managed to remove his pants, he stilled, naked and completely vulnerable.

Rin stared at him for a long moment, drinking in the sight of the Omega’s body, spread out before him. He pulled back his foot and crouched down, replacing it with his hand. Slowly, he stroked Ai’s exposed stomach, pressing just enough to reinforce his control over the situation, and Ai breathed shallowly, trying to move as little as possible. Moving his hand up Ai’s torso, Rin began fondling the Omega’s chest, watching as Ai blushed hotly.

“You like that?” Rin murmured, groping the soft flesh. The boy gave a small whine, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Rin chuckled and moved on, encircling Ai’s throat with his fingers and rubbing his thumb gently up and down. He pressed into a spot at the base of Ai’s neck.

“I think I’ll put my mark here,” he mused. “Right after I fuck you.” He felt Ai swallow. “I don’t know if you deserve it though. Will you be good for me?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Ai whispered.

Rin grinned wide. Ai was submitting so nicely. Heat flowed in his veins as he reveled in his power over the Omega. He could feel Ai’s pulse under the pads of his fingers, quick and nervous. The boy was scared, but staying so good and still.

His gaze drifted back down and his hand followed. _I bet he looks good, fat with pups_ , he thought to himself, caressing the curve of Ai’s belly, right above where Ai’s thighs were still pressed tight together.

Rin narrowed his eyes. “ _Open your legs_ ,” he ordered, and stared openly as Ai revealed his cunt.

“Look how wet you are,” he breathed, almost reverently. “Dripping for your Alpha.” He ran a finger through the slick and Ai shuddered, letting out a little keen. A thrill had shot through him at Rin’s words. _He wants to be_ my _Alpha_.

Rin slid a finger into Ai, disrupting the thought. Ai breathed in sharply, reaching out to hold the edge of Rin’s shirt.

“A-alpha…”

“Yeah, baby?” Rin murmured, pumping his finger slow and steady. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna fuck you real good.” He pressed another finger into Ai and the Omega moaned, rolling his hips into the touch. He tugged on Rin’s shirt, begging for more, but the Alpha shrugged him off.

“Don’t get greedy, kid. I’m in charge here.”

To prove his point, he slipped out of Ai and began pressing his middle finger into Ai’s ass. The boy’s eyes widened and he shifted away, but immediately Rin snarled at him.

“Don’t fucking move,” he growled and Ai whimpered, but obeyed. He stayed still as Rin sunk into the furthest knuckle, face hot with embarrassment. The Alpha slipped his forefinger into Ai's cunt too and began slowly pumping both together. Ai was panting heavily, his lips slightly parted, and Rin took the opportunity to force the fingers on his other hand into Ai’s mouth. The boy made a muffled noise, but didn’t resist, laying obediently with his legs spread wide. Rin stopped moving and stared down at him, licking his lips.

“Look at you. Mouth, cunt, and ass, all mine.” He wiggled each finger in turn, chuckling at Ai’s deep blush. The Omega whimpered again. He felt so exposed, so thoroughly owned with Rin’s fingers embedded inside him. This wasn’t sex, just a display of dominance.

He flushed harder, feeling himself get even wetter. Rin’s aggressive behavior was appealing to his Omegan instincts on a very primal level and part of him wanted to stay like this as long as Rin cared to keep him there. But a larger part desperately wanted Rin to start moving again, so he sucked on the fingers in his mouth, sliding his tongue against them wetly. Rin raised his eyebrow in surprise, then let out a croon of approval and resumed pumping his fingers. Ai’s hips jerked in response, and he sucked harder. A sound bubbled in his throat and Rin leaned in, pulling his fingers from between Ai’s lips.

“Hm? What’dya want, baby?” His voice was low and silky, seeping into Ai’s ears and enveloping his muddled brain.

“R-Rin…ah! P-please…” Ai’s whole chest was flushed and heaving. He couldn’t take much more teasing. “I-I submit to you…nhnn…I’m y-yours…o-ohh…please f-fuck me!” Pressing his cheek into the carpet, he bared his neck again, hoping to entice the Alpha.

Rin grinned toothily. “That’s _exactly_ what I’m going to do,” he purred. The Omega’s breath hitched as Rin removed his fingers, and it was a testament to how fully he’d submitted that he merely opened his legs wider. Rin wiped his fingers off on his pants, then undid his belt, pulling out his hard cock. He climbed on top of Ai, blanketing him in weight and warmth, and guided himself into the boy.

“Oh _yeah_ ,” he breathed, savoring the tight heat. Ai whimpered as Rin’s dick filled him, clutching at Rin’s shirt. The initial thrusts were slow and experimental, but before long Rin was fucking Ai in earnest, hard quick movements that would’ve shifted Ai’s whole body were it not for the Alpha’s tight hold.

Rin panted heavily into Ai’s ear as he drove into him again and again. “God, Ai,” he spat out, voice hoarse, then grabbed Ai’s hair roughly and kissed him hard. Ai moaned into Rin’s mouth, clamping his knees against Rin’s sides and hanging onto the Alpha’s shirt as Rin pounded him into the carpet. The kiss was sloppy and unfocused, but neither of them seemed to care, their tongues and lips wetly sliding against each other.

Finally, Rin broke away and swore loudly as he came deep inside of Ai. He gave a few more weak thrusts, then stilled on top of the Omega, face buried in Ai’s neck. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he began kissing at the soft skin.

“Fuck, you did so well, Ai,” he murmured, nosing and licking at the base of Ai’s throat. “So good.” Finding the right spot, he opened his mouth wide and sank his sharp teeth into the Omega’s skin. Ai cried out, jerking under Rin’s weight, but the Alpha held him fast, making sure the mark would be good and deep. When blood started to seep into his mouth, he pulled off and began to lick the wound.

Ai closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Rin’s tongue lapping at the tender area. He was exhausted, but happy. When Rin finished, he crooned quietly in Ai’s ear, a low soothing sound that made Ai feel drowsy.

“Rin…?” he mumbled, trying to stay awake. The sound petered out.

“Yeah?”

Ai just hummed and nuzzled the side of Rin’s face. The Alpha huffed. “You okay?”

“Yeah…” Ai sighed.

“Hmn. Good.” He cupped the back of Ai’s head and held him close as he slipped out. Ai made a slight sound, but otherwise lay still. Rin laid a quick kiss on Ai’s cheek, then got up, turning away and fixing his pants. Ai thought the Alpha was blushing, but he couldn’t tell for sure.

When Ai moved to sit up, he winced. His body hurt a lot more than he expected it to. Rin heard him move and turned back hurriedly, helping him to his feet. A hiss escaped him when he got a look at Ai’s back.

“What is it?” Ai asked, attempting to look over his shoulder.

“Rugburn,” Rin muttered, embarrassment seeping into his tone. “Fuck, Makoto’s gonna give me that _look_ …” He grimaced.

Ai bit his lip, hiding a smile. “I thought you didn’t care what a Beta had to say?”

Rin shot him a hard glare. “What was that?” he growled and Ai ducked his head submissively.

“Sorry, Alpha.”

“Hmph. Go take a shower.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Ai grabbed his clothes, doing his best to ignore the cum dripping down the inside of his thigh. He paused in front of Rin before leaving, glancing up at him shyly. Rin rolled his eyes, but relented, leaning down just enough for Ai to give him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then the Alpha jerked his chin.

“Get.” Ai smiled cutely, much less fazed by Rin's harsh tone, and bobbed his head before slipping out the door.

Rin flopped back on the bed, frowning a little at Ai’s cheekiness, but overall in a much better mood. Maybe he’d get the kid to help with his rut. A slow smile spread across his face. Watching Nagisa and Ai together sounded _very_ appealing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always so so appreciated! Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [haikyukulele](http://haikyukulele.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
